galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Operation Raising Hell
Operation Raising Hell is a mission taken by the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. This mission is concurrent with Operation Guardian Angel, and it directly follows Operation Dragonslayer. Introduction "In other news, Harvester fleets have been spotted in the Crab Nebula, a region where numerous human refuge settlements are. If you are within this area, please take extreme caution." Galiana had just finished her training session and had overheard the grave news. A rage burned as memories of her homeworld flashed back. Screaming. Agony. Flames. Harvesters. ---- "All GSSOC personel. Report to room F3! All GSSOC personel. Report to room F3!" said a computerized female voice. A Dhragolon Grandmaster named Ckeros Aldorus awaited them once again. "Greetings, GSSOC. We've received a distress call from Grjdonsk, home to Prezhino Brahstav Gruscher University. There've been both Genodraco and Kklxin sightings within the university's grounds, and many students are either being held hostage or are trapped. The ramifications could be massive if the enemy gets their hands on the kind of tech that the university has." "Kklxin?" Tholker said recognizing the word. It was an aggressive extragalactic species the EIT had been at war with for decades. "This is getting big," Tholker asked, fiddling with Hitstick. "It seems the Genodraco have found another ally," Ahrganot said. "Or rather, the mastermind." "I recently heard there were Harvester fleets in the Crab Nebula," Galiana stated. "And?" Tholker said. "And?!" Galiana irritatingly replied. "Human settlements are going to be under attack soon! I have to go help them!" Ahrganot said, "Galiana, the Genodraco are a far greater priority. We have already discovered suspicious connections that indicate a galaxy-wide threat. Harvester fleets appeared in the Crab Nebula every few years long before we knew of the Genodraco." "He's right," Ckeros said. "The mission to Grjdonsk is a greater priority. The Delsons in the Crab Nebula should be able to provide adequate protection like they always have." Sol I Dor replied, "Galiana still has a point. The Delson way demands that we protect others. We have to go there." "Protect others at what cost?" Ahrganot asked. "The galaxy is potentially at stake here and you are worrying about a few colonies." Ckeros replied, "The men at Grjdonsk originally expected an entire fleet. The Galactic Senate said they could provide five elite soldiers. Providing half that amount is only short changing them even more." "Then we split up," Etah interjected. "Galiana, consider this a chance to prove yourself. Go with Sol I Dor over to the Crab Nebula. Ahrganot and Tholker, we're going to Grjdonsk." "Right then," Ahrganot said. "I am glad you sorted that out," Ckeros replied. "My first mission," Galiana said. "And it has Harvesters. Good chance for some more revenge." "Don't screw up," Tholker said to her rather harshly. "Because if it turns out that we needed two more people all along, then you are to blame." "Geez," Galiana said. "Give me a break already. "Actions will speak louder than words on this mission, Galiana," Etah said. "Be ready for it." Ahrganot said, "I'll go get supplies ready for the mission." Etah, Ahrganot and Tholker headed to the Batra while Galiana and Sol I Dor headed to the Drenzer, their own ship. The Drenzer would be headed to the planet Moritz to assess the Harvester situation. Part 1: Onwards to Grjdonsk Grjdonsk was in the Outer Arm - the opposite side of the galaxy. The trip was going to take several days at least, and they had to resort to some way to pass the time. Etah walked onto the bridge seeing Ahrganot and Tholker engaged in a casual yet heated debate. Normally, he would join in, but instead, he just watched it as if it were a game. "Okay, have you ever tried running through enemy fire without a bullet ever hitting you? That's hard!" Tholker said. "Never need to. We just send in a mech to do it for us," Ahrganot replied. "You and your mechs. You really are missing out, you know, by hiding all the time." "I'm an assassin. I don't need to go out into enemy fire. I just need to sneak up on the enemy and cut off their head." "Guns are the highest form of weaponry, my friend. Why cut off the enemy's head when you can blow it off at a distance?" Ahrganot said, "Well, removing a head up close is far better way to make sure the enemy is dead. Unlike those extranet games, heads don't explode into bits and pieces when you shoot them with a bullet. And besides, bullets can be blocked with a forcefield, while a melee weapon can hit right through it." "Not unless you got a really big bullet," Tholker said. "True, but still. Dhragolon are powerhouses. We can survive a shot to the chest easily, and shake it off like nothing. We have skills," Ahrganot said. "Skills? You retreat all the time. Real soldiers go in and get their hands dirty." "Retreat? No, we're just advancing in the opposite direction." "Right..." Tholker replied sarcastically. "It's our way to flank the enemy. Our willingness to not play fairly in wartime gave us a huge advantage over all those honorbound empires." "Nonetheless, who's got the best technology?" Tholker said. "And who's got the bigger empire?" "Me," Etah said unable to resist answering that question. "Really Etah?" Ahrganot slyly remarked. "That's an unfair comparison." "It's true, though," Etah said. "We've been around the longest." "But look at us," Tholker said. "We are fast growing with a wide sphere of influence." "Alright, then. Tell me this. In a three way battle, who would win between our empires?" Etah said. "Dhragolon, obviously," Ahrganot said. "We'd beat you all before you even knew you were under attack." "Yeah," Tholker said. "By retreating." "Like I said," Ahrganot said. "It's advancing in the opposite direction." I diagree. The Eteno would win because for one, we don't retreat all the time, and two we've got the best weaponry and the most militarized structure. We were engineered for conquest," Tholker said. Etah said, "So how does that hold up to the most technologically advanced race in the galaxy?" "Who needs all that technology? Can your species do this?" Ahrganot said raising his hand. He cooled the air forming a floating sphere of ice. "Yep," Etah said. "But we don't use Maj to do that." "Touche," Ahrganot said. ---- After the long trip was over, the Batra arrived in orbit of Grjdonsk. Soon enough, the ship entered the planet's atmosphere and the vast landscape itself was visible from kilometers into the air. The ship had landed on an airstrip surrounded by black, vine-like trees. Ahrganot suited up into his combat attire along with his mask, while Tholker gathered his ammo belt. Ahrganot, Etah and Tholker stepped outside the ship to see two bright, distant orange suns sat lazily in the crimson sky, while a larger red sun sunk at the edge of the horizon. Scattered across the landscape were towering spires choked by dark vines like great arms trying to drag them to beneath the earth. Grjdonsk was a former ecumenopolis built by the Ancient Omni race who perished thousands of years ago to the Harbingers. Nature had already reclaimed most of the surface reducing the majority of this great planet city to rubble and forests. While it looked decrepit and abandoned, it was heaven for an archeologist. "It's incredible how these ruins have stood here for so long," Ahrganot remarked. "I've been on missions to many ruins, mostly to stop some crime syndicates from looting the place, but I've never seen anything like this." "The Omni and all the other Ancients played a major role in shaping the galaxy," Tholker said. "It's a shame they were wiped out by the Harbingers." "But we took care of that. The Harbingers are gone...well, if you don't count Renr," Etah said. Ahrganot took some time to gaze around the alien environment. Tholker had read about this facility many times during his own training, so he was already familiar with its landscape. The airstrip was littered with sandbags, vehicles and crates. Several IPF agents quickly approached them shortly after they landed accompanied by Constable Karl Lodz. "What is this? I asked for a fleet and all I get are just three guys?! Is this new Galactic Senate really that cheap towards us?" the constable speaking very rapidly. Considered normal for Eteno, Ahrganot was slightly annoyed by it, yet he tolerated it. "We are not just three ordinary men," Etah replied. "You called for the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps, the best of the best." "The best of the best. Hmph," the Constable cynically remarked. "I've seen bands of mercenaries proclaim something like that. And the next instant, they are raiding an acid planet with no enviro-suits." "You watch your tone," the Karnasaur replied. "You got what you asked for, an elite team." "Anyway..." Ahrganot bluntly interrupted, "What's the situation here?" "Oh, apologies for my rudeness. I'm Constable Karl Lodz, and I'm in charge here. The university was attacked. They didn't opt for orbital bombardments yet so I'm assuming they are looking for something within the facility, probably that giant particle accelerator we've got." "And where's the rest of your force?" Ahrganot said. "You see, most of our military force is in another system fighting some Kklxin, so we weren't exactly prepared for the recent attack on the university. We lost a good bit of men, too. We were hoping the Galactic Senate could provide us some backup and we got less than we expected. So, as you can see, I'm a little pissed off." "You said there were hostages in the university?" Ahrganot said. "Yes, there are. Some Kklxin have them cornered and are demanding their technology. And then there's some other weird creatures skulking about. They look like Karnasaurs except a lot more hideous." "Genodraco..." Etah replied. "Their the new kids on the galactic block. Part of the reason they sent us is to figure out why they are here in the first place." "Well then," the Constable said. "I've got at least 15,600 men surrounding the facility right now, not enough to retake the university, but enough to put the Genodraco and Kklxin at a standoff. Extra reinforcements would have made this a whole lot easier, but I suppose we can work things out. We will need the Dhragolon and Eteno to infiltrate the facility and take the Kklxin and Genodraco out as quietly as you can, while you, Etah Owar, can go straight in and be the main muscle. Your priority: don't let them make off with the blueprints for our particle weapon...and try to rescue as many hostages as you can while you are at it. It would save on the paperwork." The three of them nodded, promptly boarding a shuttle that would take them to the university. Several other Eteno would get in their own vehicles and follow. Part 2: Into the Facility The group of vehicles appeared before a towering facility at least 80 kilometers in diameter, and in front was an expanse of a plaze with a great statue of an Eteno scientist in the middle. The location stood out as a shiny new gem among the ruins and overgrowth. No doubt this was Prezhino Brahstav Gruscher University, yet its glorious visage was ruined by broken windows and numerous bullet holes. "Obviously," Ahrganot said, "going through the front door wouldn't be smart. Do we have any other entrances?" "One moment, let me figure this out." Tholker said. His cybernetic processed movements and started to interface with the university's cameras. Most of them were static, but he managed to gain control over a few. After a few seconds, he replied, "Here we go. There's an emergency door hidden around the western side. But no matter which way we go, we'll run into some Kklxin." "Well," Etah said. "Tholker and Ahrganot, you can find whatever side entrance suits you. Be the diversion why I'll go straight in and take care of the hostages." "Take care of?" Ahrganot asked. "I'll think of something," he replied. "Well, then. Let's get moving." While Etah waited by the main entrance, Ahrganot and Tholker dashed to the secret door. It was locked by a keypad. As Tholker had many implants, he was naturally able to interface with the electronics, able to read to built in codes. Quickly, he managed to open the door which slid open. As it did, the two of them took cover to the outside walls in case there was someone waiting for them. Ahrganot peeked his head through then went first while Tholker followed. -more to come Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Articles by User:Krayfish